


I Need This Grade (And Maybe You)

by TheInfiniteQuestion



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Becommissar Week 2015, Day 7, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfiniteQuestion/pseuds/TheInfiniteQuestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca fights for her grade and comes out with something even better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need This Grade (And Maybe You)

**Author's Note:**

> Modified to student/TA. Built around the prompt “I’m the grader for this class and you have literally the worst handwriting I have ever seen”. So this is actually on time, amazingly, but I lost steam at some point, so I apologize if the writing feels weak in some areas.

Beca had had enough. As she glared at the zero and the note reading “see me” on her latest German assignment, she fumed, balling up the paper and tossing it at the wall of her dorm room. Chloe looked up from her desk.

“What happened, Becs?”

The brunette huffed, picking up the crumpled paper. “I got a zero on my writing assignment ‘cause my stupid TA can’t read my handwriting.” She groaned. “It’s the end of the semester, and I’m doing great in that class otherwise. Can’t she go easy on me just this once?”

“Go see your TA, then. Make a case. Argue. Get the grade you deserve.”

Beca sighed, heading for the door. “That’s just what I’m about to do.”

“You’ve got this!” The redhead called after her, turning her attention back to the book she was reading.

As Beca made her way back to campus, the sky was already darkening, but she figured that her annoyingly studious TA would still be in her designated office. The brunette snickered to herself as she imagined what the woman would be doing right now.

“Pfft, she’s probably proofreading some essay she finished, like, a month early.” The girl rolled her eyes. “God, what a teacher’s pet... she _knows_ Professor Engel’s strict about handwriting. Of course she’d copy him like a good little TA. And at the expense of _my_ grade. Jeez...”

As Beca reached the floor, it seemed like all of the offices were empty. The brunette checked her phone. _9:23 pm._ “Dammit. I probably missed her...” She was about to turn around, until she heard something in the distance. “What the hell...?”

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and she followed the muffled sounds farther down the hallway. “Is that... music?” Beca reached the source, which just happened to be her TA’s office. She opened the door quietly, stepping inside, and her eyebrows raised in surprised.

Her TA, Luisa, was singing to herself as she graded papers. The woman’s laptop was open next to her, playing a familiar tune. The brunette smirked, leaning back against the door. “Huh. Didn’t peg you for a Fall Out Boy fan.”

The blonde’s head whipped up at the sudden intrusion, and her eyes narrowed at the smaller girl. “You...” She turned the volume down on her laptop. “Should not be here.”

“I have a name, you know.”

“Mitchell.”

“That’s Beca.”

Luisa raised an eyebrow at the girl’s challenging tone. “If I recall, I’m your TA, and I can call you whatever I want.”

The brunette’s jaw clenched, and she slammed her hands down onto the taller woman’s desk. “ _Look_. I’m here to tell you that I’m doing just fine in this class, and if you can’t read my handwriting, that’s too bad. I’m not gonna let you fail me for something as stupid as that.”

The woman eyed Beca’s hands, then glanced up at the smaller girl. She stood, towering over Beca, who straightened up to glare at her defiantly. “You are making a very risky decision, little _Maus_.”

Beca faltered a little at the nickname, but stood her ground. “Okay, just ‘cause Professor Engel likes you ‘cause you’re German and you’re his faithful little sidekick, that doesn’t mean _shit_.”

As she spat out the last word, the blonde’s eyebrows raised at the offense, but she quickly recovered and gave the girl a smirk. “Or perhaps feisty _Maus_ would be more suiting...”

“Or _maybe_ just Beca.” The brunette retorted, getting tired of the annoying game her TA was trying to play, but couldn't help studying the German's face. She bit her lip, suddenly realizing how perfect the taller woman looked, even in the harsh, industrial lighting that the office had to offer.

The smaller girl growled, shaking her head. _Focus, Mitchell! You’re just here for one thing: your grade. Tell this chick what’s what, and get out of here before you screw it up._ She looked up to find the blonde watching her warily, a hint of concern in her eyes.

“If you are going to be sick, I suggest you step out of my office.”

Beca held her glare as she tried to fight off her distracting thoughts, and muttered a gruff response. “I’m fine.”

Luisa crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. “Or are you going to cry?”

The tiny brunette was seething at the taller woman’s attitude. How could someone be so gorgeous _and_ so condescending at the same time? It didn’t make sense to her. But she ignored the thought, focusing on her irritation. “ _No._ ”

The German scoffed. “You are in college. Crying over a grade should be beneath you by now-  _mmph?!_ ” Her eyes widened as Beca’s lips crashed against hers, and she pushed the smaller girl away, staring at her. Something in Beca’s brain suddenly clicked, and she panicked, realizing what she had just done.

“Oh shit, I didn’t- ohhh fuckfuckfuck, _please_ don’t fail me!” Pure terror was stuck on the girl’s face as she shrank back. Luisa continued to stare, but her face was unreadable, and Beca’s heart felt like a goddamn jackhammer. _Oh god, you really did it now, Beca. Fuck, she’s gonna kill me!_

“Let me see your paper.”

The brunette retrieved her assignment with shaky fingers, smoothing out the wrinkles as best she could. Luisa glanced at the paper for a moment, wondering why it was in such bad condition, but she didn’t question it. She simply took it, and gestured for the smaller girl to sit.

“Hm...” The German brought her laptop closer to her, glancing at the assignment, then at her screen. Beca sat silently, waiting in dreaded anticipation for the woman to say something. She discreetly glanced up at her TA, who was littering the girl’s paper with her own writing. After a few more minutes, the silence was almost killing the brunette.

Before she could complain, her paper was handed back to her. “Here.”

Beca squinted, examining the woman’s markings. “I... I got an A?”

Luisa shrugged. “You are very good at German. Your handwriting is just... very illegible.” She gestured at the renewed grade. “But congratulations. If you do well on the final exam tomorrow, you will have an A for the semester.”

The smaller girl glanced back and forth between her grade and her TA. “I... wow... thank you...” She rubbed the back of her neck. “Uh... sorry. For all that stuff before...”

“I don’t understand.”

“The... you know, the insults and the- the... um...” Beca’s cheeks burned, and she couldn’t bring herself to look at the woman.

“Yes, but I don’t understand _why_.”

“Why what?” The brunette forced herself to look at Luisa, who was watching her intently.

“Why did you kiss me?”

“I...” The smaller girl blinked, trying to figure out that answer for herself. “I don’t know...” She was met with a raised eyebrow. “What? It’s not my fault you’re hot!” _Dammit, Beca._ She cringed, waiting for laughter and probably a snarky response, and she sighed, putting her hands over her face. “Ugh, just fail me already...”

The blonde tilted her head. “Why would I do that?”

Beca threw her arms out in exasperation. “Well, I dunno, isn’t kissing your TA inappropriate or whatever??”

“It’s... ill-advised, yes.”

“Fuck...”

The German shrugged. “But that’s nothing to worry about.”

Beca looked up, her brows furrowed in confusion. “Huh?”

Luisa flashed the girl her signature smirk. “I prefer women to men anyway. And nobody has to know. Take your final tomorrow, and if you pass, you pass. Congratulations. If you don’t, well...” She smiled genuinely. “That’s impossible. I know you will pass.”

_Well shit, she’s gay_ and _willing to save my grade._ The smaller girl returned the blonde’s smile tentatively. “Thanks.” She looked down, rubbing her arm. “I, uh... I guess that means you won’t be my TA anymore, then...”

The taller woman shook her head. “You never needed me anyway. You were always very self-sufficient in this class. And I admire that.”

“Yeah, but... what if...” The brunette bit her lip in hesitation. Her mind had been stuck on the impromptu kiss that had happened just moments ago, and she was internally debating on whether or not to voice her thoughts. “What if I need you now?”

“That’s very unlikely. You have never needed any sort of help from me in class. But if you need to practice for the final, I suppose that would be fi-”

“No, that’s... not what I meant...” As her TA looked at her with a mix of confusion and curiosity, Beca took a deep breath, exhaling in a long sigh. “What if I need... _you?_ ” The brunette scrunched her eyes shut and braced herself, waiting to be turned down or kicked out of the office.

After a moment of silence, the blonde spoke. “Are you saying what I think you are saying?”

_This is it, Beca. No turning back now._ “If you think I’m saying that you’re really pretty and I kinda sorta _really_ wanna date you, then... yes?” _Wow. Smooth, Mitchell, so smooth. Jesus... well, there’s no way she’ll say yes now._

“Okay.”

“Yeah, fuck, I didn’t think so- wait, what??”

“Yes.”

“Yes?” The brunette stared at the taller woman. “What do you mean ‘yes’?”

Luisa sighed. “Are you sure English is your first language?”

“I... I just... wow. I, uh... I wasn’t expecting that. At all.”

“Clearly.”

The smaller girl glanced around, unsure of what to do next. “So, uh... that’s it, then? I finish finals, and you’ll be... my girlfriend?”

A teasing smirk adorned the German’s face. “Only if you pass.”

The brunette grinned confidently. “Oh, you _know_ I will.”

Luisa chuckled. “Feisty _Maus_ is definitely more suiting.”

Beca crossed her arms. “You know what? The first thing we’re going over after finals is my name. ‘Cause you’re obviously having trouble with that.”

“Not at all. I just think my name suits you better.”

_God, I could kiss that damn smirk off her face... wait, no! Stay cool!_ “Uh huh. Sure. We’ll see about that.”

The German leaned forward, a predatory glint in her eyes, and Beca instinctively held her breath. “I’m sure we will.” She suddenly stood up. “Come. It’s getting late. You should rest well before your exam.”

The brunette stood, and released the breath she was holding with a small sigh of relief. And maybe a bit of disappointment? _Well, what were you expecting, that she’d just kiss you right there? Sure she got close, but that’d just be-_

Beca’s thoughts were interrupted by soft lips pressing against hers. _Fantastic. It’d be fantastic. God, why is this so amazing...?_ They parted much more smoothly the second time around, and the smaller girl’s eyes fluttered open to find Luisa watching her expectantly.

The brunette raised an eyebrow. “So what was that for? Giving me good luck or something?”

The taller woman chuckled. “Luck is for the ill-prepared, but in this case, I’ll grant an exception.” She patted the girl’s cheek softly. “Best of luck to you, little _Maus_. I suspect your reward is more than enough motivation.”

They stepped out of the office, and Beca waited for Luisa to lock the door. She watched as the blonde continued down the hallway, her hips swaying almost hypnotically, and the smaller girl smirked to herself. “Oh, you have no idea.”


End file.
